


Lofter上陈旧脑洞搬运（一）

by this_is_war



Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_war/pseuds/this_is_war
Summary: 关于我搞过CDP的那些事Lofter看起来要被虾搞死了，所以搬过来而已，其实没什么好看的
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Cablepool is soooooo real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784440
Kudos: 2





	Lofter上陈旧脑洞搬运（一）

1.关于DP沉迷pokemon go这件小事  
起初是聊到有人玩太认真掉下桥…然后太虚说这个像是一个阴谋233  
万一哪天会写了呢?（不会有那么一天了）

Wade：这个游戏就是明目张胆的阴谋啊小内，你已经不管了吗？还是说中老年网瘾属性被激活了？

Nate：我在调查，韦德。目前没有足够的证明。

Wade：你果然也在玩！啧啧，全世界切片传送？知道你比别人都更有优势了。太可怕了啊这个是公然作弊。

Nate：你也会一起传送，不是吗？

Wade：咦？那么我们是在比谁的手更稳吗？大事不妙，感觉自己要输啊。

Nate：不会，我不在意收集。

———省略若干情节———

Wade：好了阿内，这个我也抓住了！我们去下一个地方…我看看……火山？等等你知道有什么火山是在喷发的吗？【呆噗抬起头看着你】

Nate：有几个近期活动的，垂首对上目光，带上帐篷。

Wade：还要带帐篷？我以为那个可以很快搞定，你要相信一个雇佣兵的手是很稳的。不对，你应该知道我手很稳，毕竟你亲自体会过了。

Nate：我不确定具体喷发时间，你想在火山口吹风？

Wade：你不确定时间？你不是号称历史满分的变种人吗？阿内你说谎的等级好低啊…想要跟我一起野营你可以直接说。

Nate：是。连带行李传送到火山口。【Cable内心：这个游戏可以留着】

———省略若干情节———

剧情走向：很好很好，接上野营(战)，然后聊到一半突然提醒有小精灵出现了，呆噗抓起手机就跑，衣服都没穿的那种

2.机械独裁者能拯救小病毒吗  
是未来机械统治人类的类黑客帝国au

篡位王Cable/失控疯狂小病毒Deadpool

头条：半人类登上王座，人奴时代即将终结？

头条：新王室突发丑闻！王的新欢竟是病毒漏洞！

3\. 关于幼化野餐的那些事  
幼年阿内的神秘穿越，与小学生年纪的X战警们出去野营

心大的教授和买个泥头决定留在古堡里下♂棋

操心过多的男爸爸PE老师老狼

还有过来找前男友结果发现不仅啥都干不了，还被莫名触发母爱的DP一名

（省略靠谱的小大人们+弄得比谁都惨的呆狼组）

老狼成功收获所有人的嘲笑

脸皮厚的DP邀请小内去游戏厅，成功被再次丢出X战警学院（但是成功完成了之前接到的偷窃的任务）


End file.
